1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus, an array substrate for performing the method, a method of manufacturing the array substrate, and an LCD apparatus having the array substrate. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving an LCD apparatus capable of improving display quality, an array substrate for performing the method, a method of manufacturing the array substrate, and an LCD apparatus having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display device and is widely used. The LCD includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. The two substrates respectively have a pixel electrode and a common electrode for forming an electric field. When the pixel electrode and the common electrode respectively receive voltages, the electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer. Liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are arranged based on the electric field and the arrangements of the liquid crystal molecules control an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, so that the LCD may display an image.
In a vertical alignment (“VA”) LCD, a longitudinal axis of the liquid crystal molecule is vertically arranged with respect to the display substrates. The VA LCD having a large contrast ratio is widely used. In order to improving the viewing angle of the VA LCD, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) LCD has been developed. In the PVA LCD, the pixel electrode and/or the common electrode may be patterned in order to improve the viewing angle.
Generally, a mobile PVA (“mPVA”) LCD employs a circular polarization mode having high transmissivity or a linear polarization mode having high visibility and a high contrast ratio.
In the mPVA LCD, since the size of a pixel is small, the mPVA LCD requires a high aperture ratio and a predetermined arrangement of the liquid crystal in which an angle between the orientation axis of the liquid crystal and a polarization axis of a polarization plate may be about 45°.
In the mPVA LCD, slits are formed in the common electrode of a color filter substrate and the pixel electrode of an array substrate to improve the viewing angle. In the mPVA LCD, a ratio of an area between the slits to the pixel area is relatively large.